


Sworn to Protect

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abragene, Brief mention of Rosita, Cuddling, Eubraham, Eugene has a nightmare, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stress-Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eugene has a nightmare and stress eats, and is comforted by Abraham</p><p>Alternatively;<br/>Abraham falls asleep on watch in the house he, Eugene, and Rosita are staying in, and takes care of Eugene when he comes downstairs to stress eat after having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn to Protect

The small house in which Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene had holed up for the night in was cramped and thin-walled. There were two bedrooms; one in which Eugene slept and one for Rosita. Abraham lounged on the couch downstairs, having taken second watch for the night. Rosita had come by a few hours ago to switch with him, and Abraham spent the time dismantling and cleaning his guns one by one. 

They had walked a good twenty or so miles before dark, and had scavenged a few other houses before settling in this one for the night. Some water bottles had been found, along with old, expired boxes of cereal and some packets of crackers. The town they were passing through was small enough to have avoided much of the looting and destruction that occurred in major cities, and provided better shelter for the night than the group had had for a while.

Abraham didn’t expect anything to happen that night, and so far, the walkers outside had been few in numbers. They had dispatched a few coming through town that day, and the entrance points of the house were barricaded with heavy furniture. There was nothing to worry about. 

The ginger finished putting his rifle back together and stowed his gun rag in his pack, cracking his neck before settling deeper into the couch cushions. It was odd to think of a loveseat as a luxury, but it was, and he enjoyed every moment of not sleeping on the cold, hard ground. He tugged an Afghan throw off the back of the couch and across him, crossing his legs over the far arm of the couch and relaxing.

Abraham didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until a sharp sound jolted him from his sleep. Hand flying to his gun, Abraham found himself looking at a wide-eyed Eugene, who was visible through the opening of the wall between the living room and kitchen. The scientist flushed slightly, one hand literally in a box of Cheerios. 

The ex-militant relaxed his grip on his rifle, setting it back against the couch and sighing low in his throat. Eugene swallowed his mouthful of cereal before speaking. “I suffered from a rather gruesome night terror and found comfort in this here box of Cheerios.” He stated matter-of-factly, standing in the kitchen in a ratty t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Abraham sat up fully, a little irritated that he’d fallen asleep while on watch. Dangerous. Especially with Eugene roaming about the house. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if the savior of their world got himself killed due to Abraham’s inability to stay awake. 

“I used to despise Cheerios,” Eugene was continuing, shuffling into the living room, box still in hand. He had found a pair of tattered slippers to wear, and he kicked them off in order to tuck a leg beneath him as he sat next to Abraham. “They were a staple in my childhood diet, and as an adult, I couldn’t bare to eat them. However, I have to admit that at this time, this box of Cheerios is goddamned close to how I imagine the ambrosia of Greek gods to taste.”

Abraham snorted at that, holding out an expectant hand for some of the cereal. Eugene immediately offered the box, and Abraham took a handful and popped it in his mouth. Eugene stared at him with unnerving intensity, and as he swallowed, the ginger raised one eyebrow. 

“What?” He asked around his second mouthful, eyeing Eugene from the side.

Eugene shrugged one shoulder, looking mildly perturbed. 

“What?” Abraham insisted, nudging Eugene’s unshrugged shoulder lightly. “What’s eating you?” 

Eugene grimaced at the euphemism and took the Cheerios back. Abraham briefly wondered if he was a stress eater, watching as the scientist snacked for a moment before meeting Abraham’s gaze.

“I am still feeling the affects of fear from my night terror. I do not enjoy the notion of being torn apart by my limbs.” He broke his stare and shuddered, setting the Cheerios aside and looking firmly into his lap. “You have been particularly adept at protecting me during survival situations, and I seem to have subconsciously sought out your presence in order to calm myself.”

The scientist seemed embarrassed to admit it, but it warmed Abraham that he came to him for safety. Draping one arm across the back of Eugene’s shoulders, he tugged him lightly to lean into his chest. Eugene shifted on the couch to get comfortable, propped stiffly with his cheek on Abraham’s shoulder. 

Abraham reached his hand up, carding his fingers through the long hair at the back of Eugene’s neck. “It’s okay. I’ll protect you.” He said quietly, stroking Eugene’s hair. “As long as I live, we’re gonna’ get you to Washington, I swear.”

Eugene relaxed gradually as Abraham spoke, pillowing his face in the hollow where Abraham’s neck met his shoulder. He sighed out softly in relief, nestling there subtly and touching Abraham’s knee lightly. The gratitude on his face warmed Abraham, and he turned his head to brush his lips across Eugene’s temple.

Eugene’s gaze turned to Abraham in surprise, his eyes wide and doe-like. Abraham chuckled softly and dropped his arm around the scientist’s waist, giving his middle a brief squeeze. “You’re safe.” He reassured him. Eugene flushed darker than ever, then pressed a feathery kiss to the curve of Abraham’s jaw, which was the highest point on Abraham’s face he could reach. 

Abraham smiled, drawing Eugene closer and enveloping him in his arms. The scientist sighed softly in pleasure and closed his eyes, sinking back against Abraham. It didn’t take him long to drift back to sleep, and he stayed that way, secure in Abraham’s arms, until the sun began to seep through the slits in the curtains.


End file.
